The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
A growing trend in the computer gaming industry is to develop games that increase the interaction between user and the gaming system. One way of accomplishing a richer interactive experience is to use wireless game controllers whose movement is tracked by the gaming system in order to track the player's movements and use these movements as inputs for the game. The problems with tracking controllers are magnified in multi-player, multi-controller gaming environments. For instance, fighting games are enhanced with each player using two controllers, as would any game where the position at multiple locations is tracked.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.